


Dance With The Devil

by Scylla87



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Come play, M/M, Older Liam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Strangers, Underage Sex, Younger Zayn, come slut zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking to relax after a long day at work, Liam gets a little more than he bargained for when he decides to dance with the hot guy he spots across the room.</p><p>(Okay, so I suck at summaries. Basically this is pure porn with very little plot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With The Devil

It had been hard to make an excuse why he couldn't stay late at work for the fifth day in a row, but as Liam slid onto a stool in front of the bar, the heavy bass thumping in his ears, it was worth the dirty look he'd gotten from his boss as he left. He needed more than he could say to just relax and unwind this weekend before he had to return to the same bullshit he'd been dealing with for months. He needed a vacation. And even more than that, he needed to release some tension, blow off steam. It had been a long time since he had been so stressed that he felt the need to play with anyone else, but tonight he wanted to just once feel someone up against him, even through his clothes. He signaled the bartender for a drink and looked around the room. There were a lot of prospects. He gave the guy a few stools down from him a hard look, but Liam didn't feel like having a conversation. He wanted to dance. He could see the bodies entangled together in the distance and wanted that for himself. It was perfect, rub against someone for a song or two, have a few drinks, go home to have a nice wank to some new material for a change. It was exactly what he needed.

Liam finished off his drink and ordered another. He inspected the dancers across the room, looking for one that he liked. And then he saw him. One glance was all it took for Liam to know that this was the one. He couldn't help the thoughts that chased themselves through his mind as he watched the lithe frame of the temptation across the room. And that was exactly why he was here, to be tempted, to flirt with the line. Already he could feel the arousal start to pool in his stomach as he watched the boy move. Liam took him in slowly. His dark hair was cut short but long enough on top that Liam imagined that it would be soft as he ran his fingers through it. His fingers clenched together at the mere thought. And his eyes travelled lower to take in the way the lad's hips swayed along to the beat, his jeans hanging so long on his hips that Liam could see the sharp 'v' that was visible as he moved. Yeah, Liam wanted him; he was the one. He could already imagine all the things he would picture doing to this one once he got home tonight.

Liam drained the last of his drink and eased off his barstool. With single minded determination, he wound his way through the crowd until he came within inches of his prey. Sweat glistened on his bare back as he danced, his pants continuing to ride low enough that it was increasingly obvious that he had forgone wearing any underwear under them. Liam stifled his groan as he moved forward to press himself against the dancer and attempted to sync the movement of their hips. The lad's dark hair tickled Liam's face as he pressed back against him. Liam wrapped a hand around his waist, pulling him even closer as the swell of his partner's ass rubbed against his growing problem. He took in the body pressed against him, running a hand along the lightly defined muscles on the boy's stomach, easing up his chest to brush across one of his nipples. A soft moan went unheard as the dancer ground against the body behind him. Liam leaned down to whisper in his partner's ear. "I'm Liam," he said. As the music changed Liam caught a glimpse of a swatch of dark hair visible just above the waistband of the boy's pants before his partner began to slip away.

Liam prepared to tighten his hold and pull him back against him when the boy simply turned around to face him. He was even more beautiful up close, but he also looked much younger than Liam had expected. "I'm Zayn," the boy whispered, leaning in until his lips brushed against the shell of Liam's ear. It sent a chill down his spine.

He took a moment to take the boy in then leaned forward to returned the favor as people danced around them. "Are you even old enough to be in here?" he asked.

"Probably not," Zayn whispered back. He reached out and grabbed Liam's hips, pulling them back together. "Dance with me," he teased, his lips brushing the older man's ear again. "It's my birthday."

Liam surveyed the boy closely. The pupils of his light brown eyes were blown wide, looking eager. Shadows covered his cheeks as he gazed up at the older man hungrily. "How old?" he asked, his finger running along the stubble that decorated the boy's cheeks.

Zayn didn't lean forward to answer, and Liam couldn't hear him over the music, but he could make out the answer Zayn's lips wrapped around. Sixteen. Much too young for him to be pressed against like this, much to young to think about as he strokes himself later on tonight. A voice in the back of his mind tells him that he should ease back toward the bar and try again to find someone much closer to his 22 even if the parts of him below the waist quite like the feel of this one. But then Zayn is leaning forward to whisper in his ear again, "You can't say no on my birthday," and Liam gets a flash of that patch of dark hair lying just above the boy's pants. He feels his dick twitch at the thought. Before he can second guess himself again, he begins swinging his hips in time with the music once more. It's just a dance after all.

Zayn has no trouble matching the older man's rhythm, rolling his body against him. Liam tried to clear his mind of the thoughts that still plague him as they sway to the beat. He shouldn't like this, shouldn't want it to go further. But as the song they dance to fades into another he continues dancing. Zayn legs parted a little, and without thinking about it, Liam slots himself into the gap, his hand circling around Zayn's waist to pull him closer. He couldn't resist rubbing along the small of his back, fingers brushing across the very top of his partner's ass. Zayn leaned into him. "When I first saw you, you know what my first thought was?" He waited for Liam to answer for a half second before supplying the answer, "That I wanted to fall to my knees and swallow you to the root."

Liam groaned loudly. "Aren't you a bad boy?" he teased as he gave the boy a sharp slap on his barely covered butt. Zayn jumped a little, their hips colliding together briefly. Their hips circling in time with the music.

Zayn rolled his hips forward again, slightly out of rhythm, and Liam barely managed to silence his groan as their cocks brush against each other for the first time. He bit down on his lip as he resisted the urge to mimic the motion. He tried to shift their movements to avoid it happening again, but Zayn is quick to counteract his movements. Even when Liam is successful in keeping their members from brushing together, it is still almost too much when he feels just how hard the teen is as his cock rubs against Liam's thigh. Eventually, he knows he won't be able to stop it. Their hips push against each other and the unbelievable friction had Liam squeezing Zayn's ass and grinding them together harder. He knew that he needed to make it stop, but it's too difficult, the boy feeling so hard against him. He stopped fighting it, rubbing them together even more.

Zayn leaned forward to kiss along his neck. A soft moan issued from Liam's throat before he could stop it. He knows that the boy is surely leaving behind marks he'll have to explain later, but he can't bring himself to stop him. He slots their hips together so that they are doing little more than rubbing their cocks against each other. He cards his fingers through the boy's raven locks as Zayn bites and sucks just below his ear. His lips move up to nibble along Liam's earlobe, the boy's nose ring scratching lightly on his cheek.

The music is a distant memory. Liam has no idea if their hips are still in time with the beat or not. All he's aware of is the teenager flicking his hips against him. He feels like they should stop, but his hips refused to still. "You're the devil," he whispered against Zayn as they moved.

The boy chuckled darkly. "I guess that means you can't corrupt me then," he teases back.

Liam groaned softly, pulling gently on the boy's hair. Zayn moaned around the earlobe trapped between his teeth. Liam repeated the motion a little harder. The boy's cock twitches against him, and Liam can picture using this information with this boy's lips wrapped around another part of his body, can almost feel what it'd be like to fit himself into Zayn's throat and yank. He shouldn't be thinking about a sixteen year old that way, but it's hard to remember when he feels so good grinding against him. Before he can stop himself, Liam's hand slips beneath the waistband of Zayn's jeans, rubbing softly along one of his cheeks. He grips tightly, pushing their hips together forcefully. Zayn's lips traveled along his jaw, and then his tongue slipped into Liam's mouth. Liam kneaded the boy's ass as their tongues twisted together in a dance even more obscene than anything their hips could do.

And then his fingers are drifting. They ease between the boy's crack, and Liam knows he shouldn't do this as he rubs between Zayn's cheeks gently. There's a soft moan against his lips as he finds the teen's hole. Liam rubbed along it slowly, making small circles against the tender flesh. He bites softly at Zayn's lip as he slips the tip of his finger past the tight muscle. There is a soft gasp as the boy bucks his hips down toward the intrusion. Liam rubs along the boy's leg as he pushes in further, pulling Zayn back into a deep kiss. Their tongues dance together again as their hips fall out of rhythm, merely rubbing against each other periodically. Liam twists his finger in and out, and Zayn presses his hips down, trying to pull Liam deeper inside him. He can tell though that the dry stretch doesn't feel that great by the way Zayn keeps pulling away almost as much as he pushes in. Liam pulls away from the kiss. "Want me to stop?" he whispered. The boy's hole clenches around his finger in response. Liam leans forward and attacks his lips again, his finger twisting a little faster.

Zayn pulled away slightly, panting to catch his breath. He bit his lip nervously, the first sign he's given that he's not as sure of himself as he pretends. The moment is gone in a flash, and he's leaning back in to whisper to Liam. "Do you... uh... do you have any lube?"

Liam groaned against him. he pulled his finger out of the boy slowly. This had gone too far. He never should have started to finger him; he hadn't planned on fingering anyone, let alone a sixteen year old boy. He shouldn't have done this, never should have even rubbed up against him. He shouldn't have done any of it really. He stilled his hips completely and tried to collect his thoughts. "Zayn," he begins.

Before Liam can finish his thought, the teen is whispering urgently in his ear. "It's okay. Forget I said anything. If that's how you like it, that's fine. I don't need it." He reached behind his back and grabbed Liam's hand, pushing down to show that the older man could start again.

The shear eagerness broke Liam's heart. The guy against him was much too young. He should go, he knew that, but instead he used his other hand to lift Zayn's chin up to look at him. The boy looked so awestruck as he gazed up at the older man. Liam leaned down so that the boy could hear him over the music. "Never let anyone tell you that what you want doesn't matter. Ask for what you want, always. If anyone tries to tell you that your needs are unimportant, they don't deserve to touch you. All you have to say is stop, and that should be enough for them."

Zayn curled up against him. Liam gritted his teeth, willing himself to pull away, move his hand from where it still rests on the swell of the boy's ass.. The teen's dick rests against Liam's thigh, still obviously hard. His voice is soft as he presses his lips against Liam's ear. "Do... Will you still touch me?"

Liam pulls away slightly, untangling them. Zayn looked so hurt at the prospect that this is the end. He should go; he'd gotten what he came for. He would have fresh wanking material for months yet, but he couldn't help put lean down to whisper in the boy's ear. "Come on. I have lube in my truck." He pulled the boy along through the packed club. The parking lot was quiet when they finally made it outside, the music a dull ache in the background as they wound their way toward the truck.

Zayn gave a small yelp as he was lifted into the driver's seat without warning. He was alone for only a moment as Liam crossed to the other side of the car and climbed in. The passenger side door clicked shut, and the boy jumped a little nervously. Liam slid the seat back and watched as Zayn looked around him. "Hey," he said softly, running a hand down the boy's cheek. Zayn turned to look at him slowly, and Liam had a brief moment where he thought about merely giving the boy a ride home. He looked so different outside of the club, so much smaller somehow, "You okay?"

Zayn nodded. "Do you think they can see us?" he asked. His head tilted toward the window, where two men could be seen walking by close to the truck.

Liam chuckled lightly. "Now you're worried? You let me finger you on the dance floor." He rubbed his hand along the boy's cheek again as he smiled slightly.

"It was dark in there," Zayn whispered quietly.

"It's dark out here," Liam teased. He ran his hand down Zayn's cheek again. "And no, the windows are dark enough that they can't see." He paused. "But we don't..." he trailed off at the soft look the boy shot him as his thumb traced his jawline.

Zayn looked shyly at the older man. It had seemed so much easier in the club. He bit his lip and crawled over the center console into Liam's lap. He shifted nervously, his ass brushing against the hard dick he'd been rubbing against just minutes before. He was stopped from having to decide what to do next when he was pulled into a kiss.

Their tongues played together as Liam ran his hands up and down Zayn's back, pulling the boy against him, He worked his hips so they were grinding against Zayn's ass. A soft moan issued from the younger of the two. Liam kissed along his jaw. Even though it was no longer required without the loud music, he still fed his words directly into Zayn's ear. "You know, these pants are much too big for you; I could see your cute little ass from across the room. I could see other things too." He ran a hand along the boy's lower stomach, barely brushing the dark hair just visible between the boy's hips. Zayn moaned softly. "Still want my fingers?" Liam ran both hands along the teen's hips and gripped his ass hard. He massaged it firmly as he barely had to wait for an answer before pushing back in.

"So much," the boy moaned in response.

Liam reached into the center console, fishing around until he found the small bottle near the bottom. "Undo your pants," he said as he began to coat his fingers. He placed the bottle in one of the cup holders and watched as Zayn undid the button and zipper so that he could push his pants down to allow Liam access. A soft grunt escaped Liam's throat as he caught sight of Zayn's dick bobbing between his thighs. "So that's what you look like," he teased as he wrapped his clean hand around it and stroked a few times before releasing him. Zayn groaned loudly as he pushed his jeans down his thighs.

Once the boy's pants hung around his knees, Liam reached around and searched for a moment until he found his lightly stretched hole. His index finger slid in easily, and he wasted no time pushing and pulling it out. "That feel better baby?" he asked softly as Zayn leaned against his chest.

The boy moaned softly as Liam was already pushing another slick finger against his entrance. Zayn began kissing along Liam's jaw, heading for the hollow of his neck. He sucked gently at the marks he made earlier as Liam pressed his fingers deeper searching for the bundle of nerves he knew would drive the boy wild. A sharp bite just above his collarbone was his reward when he located it. "I'm sorry," Zayn whispered as he licked over the wound. Far from upset, Liam kept twisting and probing his fingers deeper. "Feels so good," Zayn moaned against his neck.

Liam scissored him open to prepare for the third finger he slipped inside. "So tight around my fingers," he teased as he pressed them against Zayn's prostate again.

Zayn is simply a mess as he rubbed against Liam's stomach, smearing precome all over his shirt. He needs the friction to distract him from how full he feels as he pushes his hips down to take the fingers further. "Want to..." He moans as he leans forward to crash their lips together.

"Want to come baby?" Liam whispered against him.

Zayn opened his mouth to respond but was incapable of words. Liam's fingers rubbed across his prostate continually as he reached between them to rub a hand along the obvious bulge in the older man's pants. His grip tightened as Liam pushed against his prostate again and again. Zayn groaned. He was panting heavily, trying to stay sane as he was slowly ripped apart. He groaned again as he felt it starting, the pressure building. His hole squeezed around Liam's fingers. "Close," he groaned. He gripped Liam hard through his pants as he rubbed his cock against the man's stomach. No sounds came from his parted lips as his come squirted across Liam's stomach.

Liam kissed Zayn's temple as he eased him through the aftershocks. "I can just imagine having to explain that one," he teased as he eased his fingers out. He looked down at the large come stain on his shirt. He smiled against the spent boy on his lap, already anxious to get home and relive this moment as he chases his own release.

Zayn breathes slowly against Liam's chest as he pulls himself together. His hand still rests alone the man's bulge. He strokes it gently, The small hiss he receives only eggs on his movements. " I want to see you," he whispers, not looking at Liam.

He fumbles with the button and zipper but finally manages his task. He reaches through the open fly to twist his hand into the tight shorts that Liam wears. "Zayn," the older man protests softly. The boy shakes his head as his hand circles around the man's length.

Liam's head hits the headrest as Zayn strokes him slowly. Without thinking, he's lifting his hips slightly to push his pants and boxers down, and Zayn takes full advantage of the room this affords him, redoubling his grip and speeding up. He leans against Liam to whisper against his lips as their foreheads knock together. "I want you inside me. Want to ride you," the teen confesses.

Liam opens his eyes to look at him. The boy's shifting in his lap, pushing his jeans even further down his legs until he can move easier. He reaches out to still his hips, but then Zayn is reaching over to grab the lube. Liam tries to find the will to stop this. It's been so long since he slipped inside of someone, a long time since he was last in a relationship, and he doesn't do this, hooking up in his car. He wants to say this, but the boy felt so good as he fingered him, so tight around his digits when he came, and the words refuse to come. A wet palm is stroking him, getting him slick. "Zayn," he says softly.

Zayn looks up at the older man as he scoots forward and rubs the man's tip between his cheeks. Liam's grip on the teen's hips tightens as the head of his dick is pushed past the twitching muscles of Zayn's stretched entrance. Without thinking he pushes himself deeper. It's so tight, better than he ever could have imagined. Much more amazing than his hand would have been if he'd listened to that voice in the back of his head. A sharp hiss comes from above him. He looked up at Zayn, balanced on his knees, a hard cock halfway inside him, his face shows mingled pain and pleasure. Liam pulled his boy's hips down until he's as deep as he can go, the grimace the boy makes at the slide telling Liam exactly what he needed to know. He holds his body against him and stokes his face softly as the boy's hole throbs around him. He kisses along his jaw, taking an earlobe between his lips, sucking it gently. "Are you a virgin?" he whispered softly. Though he knows the answer already.

Zayn pressed against him, shaking slightly. His voice is barely audible in the quiet truck, "I guess I'm not anymore." Liam pulls back to look at him. Zayn leans forward and kisses him roughly, biting down on his lower lip. "It's okay," he said moving up and down shallowly on the hard cock wedged between his cheeks, "you don't have to make a big deal about it, doesn't bother me." He pulled away to look Liam in the eyes. "I promise, this is what I want." He grabs a hold of Liam's hand and guides it to his spent cock, already half hard again at the feel of the other man inside him. "It hurts," Zayn whispered, "but it feels good too." Before he could think better of it, Liam flicked his hips experimentally. Zayn groaned softly, barely any trace of pain across his face.

He kept his movements shallow, waiting for the moment when Zayn's groans would ease into the boy moaning loudly. He could feel as the muscles relaxed some, becoming less tense and rubbing around him as he eased in and out. He pressed his tip against that bundle of nerves inside his lover, feeling as the teen's cock began to swell a little more in his loose grip. "Feel good baby?" he asked, already sounding out of breath.

Zayn nodded rapidly. "A little faster," he panted. He sped up the bucking of his hips causing Liam to snap into him faster.

He began stroking along the boy's cock as it began to harden even faster. He tried to keep his strokes even with the increasing speed of his hips. "You have no idea how good you feel wrapped around me," he panted.

Zayn reached down between them to still Liam's hand as his squeezed around his head. "Gonna come," he moaned. He pushed the man's hand away as he snapped his hips down even faster until he felt completely pounded into. "Didn't know it'd feel like this."

Liam used his hands to guide the boy's hips. He slammed into Zayn's prostate, causing him to tighten so much he felt like he'd never be able to pull out his cock again. It felt like he was being milked as he pulled out to the tip only to crash their hips back together. Zayn's walls were pulsing around him as he pressed back into the bundle of nerves again. The boy was jerking against him, a small amount of come being pushed out. It was like nothing Liam had ever seen. He watched as the teen came slowly, small bits squirting out before the rest shot out of him like a geyser that was several hundred years overdue.

Zayn panted as he squeezed around the cock assaulting his hole. He could feel his come cooling on his stomach as he continued to ride Liam. He flicked his hips, wanting to feel Liam inside him for hours to come. He rolled their hips together as he rode out his aftershocks. It was too much. He let out a surprised gasp as he felt the older man start to come. He panted loudly, circling his hips, as Liam groaned against him. "Sorry, I meant to pull out before that happened."

Liam waited until he was finished jerking to ease the boy off his softening cock. He ran a hand down his face as he tried to collect his thoughts. Zayn sat on Liam's thighs, his only clothes the pants around his ankles. He looked over at him. The boy had a soft look on his face as he gazed at Liam, a soft moan falling from his lips. Liam watched him. He had his thighs slightly parted, the heel of his hand rubbing slightly against his balls as his fingers disappeared from sight. A soft groan escaped Liam's lips as he realized that the boy was fucking his come back inside him. There were no words to describe the look that covered the boy's face. His lips were parted slightly and small moans escaped him, like he enjoyed it. Liam reached behind him and eased a finger in beside the two Zayn already had there. The boy's eyes closed with a soft sigh. "Did you like it baby?" he asked softly, moving his finger in and out. He felt the other two pull away and replaced them with two of his own. Zayn collapsed against him. "Did you like having my come paint your walls?"

Zayn moaned softly against him. "Yes," he whispered.

Liam continued rubbing his fingers in and out of the boy, his hole all slippery from the come being pushed back into him as it tried to leak out. Zayn moaned softly as it was shoved into him over and over until he was a writhing mess in Liam's lap. He gasped loudly as his third orgasm rocked him, making a mess all over himself. "Oh babe," Liam moaned against his temple.

"So good," Zayn panted. "Feels so good." He moaned as Liam's fingers withdrew and the rest of the come dripped down his thighs. He swiped his hand across his belly, collecting some of his own and rubbing it along his hole, mixing it with Liam's. He panted loudly and groaned as he made contact with the sensitive muscle.

Liam rubbed a hand down the boy's back as he watched him pant and groan, teasing himself way past sensitivity. The pleasure must have outweighed the pain though, because the boy's cock was already fattening between his thighs. He couldn't help but reach out and run a finger against it. His own member twitched with interest as he took in the boy in his lap, almost completely naked, sweaty, and covered in come. He leaned forward and kissed along the boy's neck, leaving behind marks to match the ones that dotted along his own neck. "You have no idea how hot you are," he groaned into the boy's neck. "My little come soaked whore."

Zayn panted loudly, a finger slipping inside himself momentarily. He twisted around to look at Liam. He pecked him quickly on the mouth as he reached down to find Liam sporting a semi. He moaned softly. "I want it..." he whispered. He leaned over and sucked just below Liam's ear, driving him crazy.

Liam reached over and grabbed the lube. He massaged his wet palm along himself until he was hard in his hand. "You want it baby?" he asked, his fingers running through the boy's hair.

Zayn moaned as he was pulled by his hips against Liam again. He could feel how sore he already was as he was filled again, but as Liam bottomed out he leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I want to get off on you as you paint my walls again." And Liam knew before the first thrust of his hips that Zayn would get his wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it ended up getting a lot dirtier in the end as I was typing it up than the original version, but I hope that you all liked it just the same. Please give me kudos if you liked it, and I can't wait to hear from you guys with any comments that you have. I also take suggestions for plots, or lack there of, if anyone has them. I'm on tumblr as silas-lehnsherr. Feel free to come find me there if you want. I'm going to try to make a blog solely devoted to my stories here in a day or two; I'll let you know when it happens.


End file.
